Love rental shop
by Yingpurin
Summary: Welcome to the Love Rental Shop, dear customer! Step right in, we will solve all your love problems.... Mikan and Luca has found this shop so what are their wishes? "Please let her be happy for the rest of her life. The price is....."
1. Mikan's love

Ying: I think I am going to make this a one-shot. I don't want to do another long series anymore. I got this idea while reading a story online so, here goes nothing.

_

* * *

_

If there's ever a time when you are having problems with love affairs, you might come across this shop called Love for rent. The beautiful yet mysterious lady boss and the handsome yet quiet helper will solve all your problems as long as you are willing to pay the price. Well then, dear customer, welcome to the Love rental shop!

* * *

I am Mikan Sakura, 19 years old. I am a graduating student of Alice academy this year. Sitting under one of the trees near the northern woods, I have been thinking. What am I thinking? Well, maybe because I have been thinking about a lot of things therefore, I have already lost track of what I am thinking about.

Touching one of the pockets of my skirt, I pulled out a name card. It was pink in color and there are only three words on it, Love for Rent. I remember I got this from Anna this morning but I can't remember why she gave it to me. It's just a simple card but for some reason, it had caught my attention.

Afternoon lessons have just ended. Hotaru went back to her lab again. I decided to go to central town to get some of my favourite candy, alone. On the bus, I have been thinking about this problem. Should I stop him or should I just let it go? The boy that I have been friends with since I came to this school is going to leave soon, until now, after nine years, and then I realized that I am in love with him. This is such a depressing issue.

I got off the bus but I didn't go for the candy first. I just walked and walked aimlessly. Suddenly, I found out that I am in an unfamiliar place. Just then, I saw a house. It's not big, in fact, it looked kind of small. There are bushes of roses surrounding the house. There's a sign outside the house saying: Love for Rent. I didn't know there's such a place in our school. I walked towards the front door. Suddenly, the door opened by itself. I looked inside, there's no one inside. I thought for awhile but it felt like my legs has it own mind and I started walking inside.

Though, from the outside, this house look small but it had a really long corridor. I was quite shocked. I continued walking in. For some reason, I felt scared but I wanted to see more. Don't know for how long, I have finally reached the end of the corridor because there's another door in front of me. I knocked on the door, hoping to get some answer. I know it's wrong to just come into people's house without permission but curiosity has got the better of me. I knocked on the door again, much louder than before. Just when, I wanted to open the door myself, I heard footsteps but it's not coming from the inside of the house.

There's a girl running towards me from the front of the corridor. She's a very beautiful girl. She's wearing a blue dress with a watering can in her right hand and she had long and silky black hair that reaches her waist. I was quite surprised because usually in books or comics when there's a shop like this, you will expect someone more mysterious and older not a girl around my age. That girl stood in front of me, pushed her hair that is sticking to her face behind her ears and said: "Welcome!" It's as though, she had already expected my arrival.

The girl led me into the room. It was like a living room. She sat down on the sofa and asked me to take a sit too. Just then, a door on the left side of the room opened, a brown hair guy came in with tea and cookies. He left them on the coffee table and left the room through the same door. I felt quite awkward as I came into a stranger's house without a reason.

"Welcome to Love for Rent, my dear customer. You must be having some problems since you have arrived here." The girl spoke.

I felt even more awkward. "Erm, I also don't know why I am here. I think…. I think I will be leaving then." I stood up, preparing to leave.

"I am afraid that would be wrong, my dear customer. If you keep running away, no body will ever understand what you are thinking." The girl said while looking up from her cup.

"But…." I stopped walking.

"There are no buts, my dear customer. I will grant your wish. However, what is your wish?" The girl walked towards me and held my hands.

"My……wish…."

It's just a simple conversion but it seems as if there's magic, I am brought back to the past.

_"NATSUME!"_

_"Natsume, why are you not laughing? I laughed until my stomach hurts."_

_"Natsume, you idiot, are you trying to kill yourself?!"_

_"Natsume….."_

I have been so used to calling this name that it has became a part of my life.

"Polka-dots?"

I was called back to my senses with this familiar voice. Then, I realized I was standing in front of Natsume's room.

"What are you doing here? Well, anyway, come in then."

I looked around the room. The furniture is gone. A few boxes are leaving around the room.

"There's no place to sit since I am getting ready to leave tonight." Natsume said while giving me, my favorite juice.

Natsume was asked to go to England for a training that will last a few years. He didn't need to take care of those un-important things in his room but he still stayed, not sure why, maybe because he's missing this place. The place that has the memories of him and Mikan. Everything is all cleared but there still, the juice that Mikan loves in the fridge, what does this mean? And now, looking at her, drinking her favourite juice, should I say something? Well, if I should, then what can I say?

"Mikan…"

"Erm, Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"You are going to leave later, right?"

"Yes."

"You are going to England, right?"

"Yes."

"Then….. Will you come back?"

"…….."

Natsume did not reply. Will he come back? Well, he thinks he will. Even though, he thinks that way, he can't reply. He can't promise her anything. Promise her something that even he thinks is too far away.

"Natsume…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"……."

For the first time, Mikan said something that has always been deep in her heart, maybe because it's too deep that she never realized it. There's nothing to be afraid, there's no feeling of being shy, it's as though, she is just stating a fact. Why are we keeping the habit of ours, well, it seems that we finally understand it.

* * *

Looking at the sky, the plane that Natsume is in has flown away. There are no more feelings of uncertain and afraid. We will have a bright future. Even though, there is no promises made. If we believe, we will have our happy future…………

* * *

Once again, Mikan is outside the shop called Love for Rent. This time, she didn't go in. The girl was standing outside, smiling at her. She handed her an item. It was the alice stone that Natsume gave her, the first present from him. She wasn't sad about giving it away, because the most precious item is already in her heart, forever and never going to be gone.

* * *

Opening her eyes, it was another morning. It's just that this time, she will not be able to see Natsume again. Mikan woke up, she looked in the mirror, the necklace with Natsume's alice stone is no longer there…..

* * *

"You actually got this kind of payment…."

"Yup, this is also something very precious. It's first love after all…." The girl answered the voice from nowhere. She looked at the red alice stone and put it in the one of the many drawers in front of her.

* * *

Ying: So how is it? I hope it's ok. The first time, I am doing something like this. I really like it.


	2. Luca's love

Ying: Though I have already completed this as I wanted to do only a one-shot. A idea tat has to do with this story struck me so I have decided to do another story. This time is the animal lover, Luca. It will be his POV.

* * *

"Luca, it's been so long since you went to central town with us. Come with us today, I'll get Natsume to treat us!" Mikan said with a big smile.

"I have to take care of the animals at the barn today."

"But you already did that yesterday. You haven't been hanging out with us for so long already, you know!" Mikan pouted.

"Piyo is not in a good mood recently, I have to go take care of her. Natsume will be with you, so it's ok."

Mikan finally gave up and went out of the classroom. I let out a deep breathe and lean back on the chair. It's a good thing I rejected her. I have always love Mikan and I still do. But I've still lost her to my best friend, Natsume. It seems that I am just not good enough for her. I have been trying to keep myself busy so that I can forget about her or maybe just the love for her. It's ok even if I am not there, they don't need….. me.

Looking at the classroom's door again, I always knew she would not come back but I just can't help but hope that she will. I laugh at my ignorance.

* * *

"I don't care! I want you to come with me to central town today!"

"Ask Natsume to go with you. I am checking on Piyo again today. "

"NO! I want you to go with me! We haven't went out for about a month already,! You are my best friend aside from Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna. Wait, stop! I mean, don't you miss hanging out with me?"

"Of course, I miss you. I… miss you." I stopped for awhile. "But Piyo needs me."

"I don't care! If you don't come with me today, we aren't friends anymore!"

I really wanted to go with her. I want to be around her. However, being with her for even a second now is killing me and I don't want to hurt Natsume too.

"It's your birthday in three day's time, right? How about let's forget about today and I will get you a special gift for your birthday?"

"So, you still remember my birthday? I thought all you ever remember nowadays is only Piyo!"

"Of course, I remember. How could I ever forget?" The birthday of my favourite girl.

"Hmm, ok then. I will let you off today, however, if you forgot about it on my actual birthday, you are so dead! And I will be expecting a super extra special present!"

"Ok, I know."

* * *

I didn't mean to remind her of her birthday; I just wanted to get past today. How about the day of her birthday? I really don't know, I will just decide on that day.

Actually, I have already prepared her present. It was my promise to her. I wonder if she remembers.

* * *

I wanted to bring Piyo for a walk in the Northern Woods. She has fallen asleep; I think I will go for a walk myself then. My mind is filled with Mikan. Her smiles, her words, her tears. Why is love so hard?

Just then, I realized I am at a place where I am not familiar. I saw a pink house in front of me surrounded with rose bushes. There's a sign: Love for rent.

"If love can be rent, it would not be this hard and helpless for me. How foolish." I said to myself.

"It seems that this customer is not happy with our shop's name." Said a voice behind me.

I look back. It's a beautiful girl. Long, silky black hair with snow white skin wearing a yellow sun dress. It really makes you wonder that there are fairytale's princesses in this world.

She walked towards the front door without saying another word. Then, she stopped after opening the door, turned back and looked at me.

"If you are here, that means you must have a wish. Come on in then."

* * *

"So, what do you wish? For them to break up or for her to fall in love with you? Or…"

I didn't know I would come back again since I left without a second thought yesterday.

I followed the girl into a living room. She sat down and looked at me. She wasn't surprised to see me again, it's as though she's expecting me.

I took the seat in front of her. Then, a guy with brown hair came in with tea. He makes me feel that fairytale's princes do exist.

"It seems that you have already decided." The girl said while drinking her tea.

"So, tell me what is your wish on this love of yours…" She said again.

"Hmm…." I was feeling really nervous, I tried to calm down. "As you said yesterday, is it sure that I can wish for anything I want?"

"Yup, anything you want. As long as you pay the price for it."

My mind is finally made up.

"Please let her be happy for the rest of her life. The price is…….. all of my love."

The girl was kind of surprised with this answer as she spilled some of her tea while putting it back on the table.

"Are you sure? All of your love. That means you will never be able to love ever again."

"I am sure. As long as she is happy, I am happy."

Looking at the reassuring eyes, the girl let out a small breathe.

"Ok then, it's a deal. I will let her have happiness throughout her whole life."

**

* * *

On the day on Mikan's Birthday….**

Looking at Mikan and Natsume's smiles, I think this is enough. I don't feel hurt or love anymore. I can face them with a smile again.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan!" I walked over to them and handed Mikan that present I have specially prepared for her.

"Thanks, Luca. What is this? Can I open it?"

"Sure."

"Is this your alice stone?" As she took out a milky white stone from the bag.

"Yup, I always wanted to give this to you."

"It's so pretty. Hey, Natsume, look. Luca gave me his alice stone. Isn't it sweet?"

"Luca, I…." Natsume tried to say something

"Natsume, I know you will be happy from now onwards. All my best wishes for both of you are in that alice stone. That's the best thing I want Mikan to have. I hope you won't mind, right?"

"Of course, I don't."

* * *

"How could there be anyone that's so stupid to trade all his love just for a girl's happiness?! Although, it's a good deal for us."

"Kai, when a person is truly in love, he can do anything for his love. But, I wonder if in the future, the person who will love him this much appears; would he regret his choice today?" The girl said to the brown haired guy.

_

* * *

All of your love and the happiness of your most beloved…._

_Which ever is more important, that's only for you to decide…. _

* * *

Ying: Finally, I am done… What do you think? Review please.


End file.
